Christmases with Diana
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: Join Diana and family in Christmases through the years staring during her undergraduate years. Helps if it is read with my other stories in my Diana series. Same OC,her sister, college friends and parents. Spencer will eventually show up, but a prequel for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve at the Mcoy house and Diana felt another argument coming on from her mother and her sister was away unable to support Diana with the opposing viewpoint.

" I just don't understand how the Church would do such a thing, I just don't know if I can go to Mass tonight or ever again."

"Then don't Mom", declared Diana.

"But will I burn in Hell then,or is the Church in the wrong and I, the right? I have trouble thinking they could be right, I hope they are wrong."

Religion and politics had become a polarizing topic in the Mcoy household,especially since the Catholic Church had made some changes that were seen as modernizing, some of the theological stances were not known to many in the pews, but the change of the Mass from Latin to the local language was something seen by Mass goers across the world, as well as the direction the priest faced during the Mass. That among other changes made Rita Mcoy furious and questioning if she could stay Catholic. Diana's dad didn't see any harm in the changes, after all if the Pope and church officials from all around the world had come to this consensus, it couldn't be that bad, right? Diana welcomed the changes as a breath of fresh air, and was very excited by what the priest and students at her faith community at Kent State called the spirit of Vatican II (another name for the Second Vatican Council that had transpired.)

"Mother, change is something that happens. It's not a horrid curse. I don't think Jesus cares if the priest faces a different direction, if the Mass is in English or if I don't want to wear a chapel veil or that I prefer to receive communion in the hand. I don't think ecumenicism is a bad thing,but I know you do disagree with these changes. Whatever you do, I beg you don't leave the Church,especially not tonight Mother. Jesus must want us to celebrate his birth in peace tonight."

"Very well put Diana, now let's go to Mass." Her father, Walter was good at defusing tension.

After receiving Jesus in the Eucharist that night Diana prayed for peace in her family on what was supposed to be a holiday of peace and love.

The next day her sister,Anne who was a candidate, the first step in becoming a religious Sister with an order of Franciscans in Wisconsin,came home. She was also attending the college they ran and staffed.

"Oh, Anne,I'm so glad you are here. Mom is being so terribly divisive,it's horrible."

"I've been praying for you all. It's difficult when tension has to come at this time of year. How's school for you,are you happy?"

"Oh very, falling in love with William, literature, music and the Newman Center is splendid. I'm song leader at the evening Folk Mass. Have you heard of Ray Repp or the Medical Mission Sisters,such splendid music, especially when working with the children of Grad students, former students and faculty members. I love it when my roommate leads the singing at the Children's Mass. Children are adorable, especially when they are someone else's. Come, help me keep the peace while we open gifts."

Diana was hoping her mother's ideology would stay away in gift giving. Anne had to smile and resist her urge to roll her eyes, when she saw her Mom gave her a copy of the book A Nun's Story.

"Mother, that's very nice, but religious life has changed so much since then so has mental health treatment."

"How would you know,aren't you in a nursing order with a normal hospital?"

"Mother, many are but more of us are broadening our scope as what we do as an order. Instead of being assigned a job,we've begun to discern where God is calling us with the head of our order's approval and lots of prayer.."

"There won't be any nurses left then!"

"Others are perfectly capable, Mother. I wasn't finished. After lots of prayerful discernment I have decided to study psychology and perhaps psychiatry if I feel working with medications appeals to me."

"Good heavens Anne, that's not very respectable, if I were to tell people you worked with crazy people.."

"Rita have some compassion, after all your own Mother is.."

"Walter, how dare you bring my mother into this, she is in a better place."

"Mother, for goodness sakes, she's not dead, just in a psychiatric hospital." Exclaimed Anne.

Diana could not stand it any longer and the student with plans to double major in vocal performance and English literature sang a piercing high C.

"Enough everyone, is this what Christmas is supposed to be like? The holy family is probably shaking their heads at us right now. Let's move on to the next gift."

Little did they know that the next gift would bring more division.

"I've decided to get one for each of you. I hope you see these words as prophetic." Rita gave everyone a heavy square package they assumed was a book.

Walter was the first to speak in an almost scolding tone, when he saw what it was writings of a self proclaimed seer of her supposed messages from the Virgin Mary.

"Didn't the bishop say there isn't any proof this happened."

"What does he know, he likes that Second Vatican Council. I believe they happened and probably Mary said every word in these books. You must tell everyone these messages. Or even move and join her followers."

"Oh Mom, the current bishop and doctors had her hospitalized and didn't see the wounds she claimed that appeared on Good Friday of our Lord's suffering on the cross. She was diagnosed with.."

"Is that what those Sisters are teaching you. That's she's a fake,Anne."

"Rita please, it's Christmas."

"Mom, I don't think I like what this lady has to say,but one of the things I have learned at college is to use critical thinking skills and listen to the views of others, so I'll read it" said Diana.

"Me to,Mom."

" I guess I will too,Rita. Diana and Anne have a good idea" decided Walter.

Anne spent the whole week home before going back to the motherhouse of her order. The young ladies were intrigued by the supposed messages of the Virgin Mary they read.

"It's like a religious version of Senator Mcarthy's Red Scare. Thousands of priests are communist spies? Such hate for the new Mass and Second Vatican Council." Anne wondered if the woman was mentally ill.

"And talk of the end times. I just read that a spaceship lead by an Angel named Alex will take the followers to middle earth when the word ends." Diana said trying not to laugh loud in case her Mom heard.

"My word, Alex? Middle Earth? But she couldn't read Tolkien,because this writing is.."

"Like someone who never went beyond Jr. High."

"Exactly Diana, she and mother need our prayers and Grandma Como too, I think I'll visit her before returning to La Crosse."

"How very brave, she's never met you."

"Schizophrenia or not, she is family."

"If I ever get it will you be there for me?"

"Of course, Diana. I've had that same fear,but on a happier note Tolkien has lots of Catholic symbolism for you to analyze."

"Really, I usually don't like anything from this century, but I'll check it out after I read Margery Kempe. Do you promise what you said about..?"

"Yes, I do. I won't leave and not visit you in 30 years, like Mom did with Grandma."

" Merry Christmas, Anne, sweet dreams."

"You too Anne."

It was a bittersweet Christmas, but they knew they had each other and were very blessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Baby, It's Cold Outside

One more day till freedom, most of her peers were saying,is that what it was freedom? Coming home to a house without her mother, who had left for the cult of the woman whose writings she had gifted her family with last year. The only letters that came were attempts at conversion, warning the family to be wary of all the supposed communist spies in the church. Reading the letters gave Diana a headache. Her father's next door neighbor, a widow had tried to convince him he needed a housekeeper, but he was so afraid of what he called the temptations of the flesh,that he had his sister, a home economics teach him all he needed to know to keep the house running. Diana would tease him about having dates with Betty Crocker as he poured over the cookbooks.

That night, Diana was practicing for her music jury. Presenting what she had been learning in voice lessons, was a huge part of her grade. She was singing, Rejoice Greatly,Oh Daughters of Zion from Handel's Messiah, one of her favorite choral Christmas works. She loved music as much as literature and decided she'd flip a coin to decide what to go to grad school for.

"I don't think my vocal chords can take anymore rejoicing. Thanks for accompanying Joan."

"No problem, Diana. See you bright and early tomorrow. I hope you have a great Christmas."

"I'll try, the first one without Mom, as difficult as she is, she's my Mother and I hope she will come back."

"So do I, but Will is so nice and your sister sounds just wonderful. I'll keep you all in my prayers."

"Thanks, Joan."

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Did someone say Will?"

"Will, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home."

"Oh, that's just wonderful, William Reid and it calls for some Rodgers and Hammerstein. I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a wonderful guy "Diana sang before kissing William.

"Come on you two lovebirds. I need to lock up."

A few minutes later, Diana was a bit surprised when William pulled up in front of his little studio.

"William Reid, what on earth do you thinking? If you do anything I'll scratch your eyes out."

"Baby, it's cold outside."

"Haven't you ever carefully listened to the lyrics of that song. The man does not have good intentions."

"Oh, Diana…"

"I'm just being a good feminist."

A few minutes later William handed her a drink.

"Say, what's in this drink?" Diana sang looking at mug she thought was hot chocolate

" A little Bailey's Irish Creme" William sang back.

"I'm going to say,no, no, no sir. I sing for a final grade tomorrow."

"Baby, I'm fine with that. Your carriage awaits."

"Thank you, what time do you think you'll pick me up on Christmas Day?"

"10, thank goodness your Dad likes me."

"He's a good man, very sensible. Even though he isn't a fan of protesting,he's a moderate, just like you. Thanks for not going out and calling my friends and me commies."

"You do look great in red though." William winked.

The day after her music jury,Diana attended Mass with her family, including her sister,Anne who had plans to be back at the Motherhouse of her order by New Years Day. Diana loved midnight Mass, but was really looking forward to spending time with William's family.

His mother was very welcoming and very caring, although when some of Will's aunts and uncle's who had learned her politics, they were a bit wary of having her around.

"But Alice, she said last year that she listens to Joan Baez."

"Oh Jane, sure she and that Bob Dylan fellow,are against the war, but some of the stuff they sing is about things I agree with,like the plight of the Negroes or immigrants. Joan has a beautiful book of Christmas arrangements, I just bought her beautiful arrangements of old carols. Remember,Diana said she liked Lawrence Welk. I don't she's that bad, a square who happens to be a liberal. I hardly think she will burn things or do drugs."

Diana was in the foyer of the house and had to smile at William's mother assessment of her and Joan Baez. It was going to be a good Christmas. After the meal, William's mother brought out the book she mentioned and played one of her and Diana's favorites as Diana sang, the Cherry Tree Carol. It had been a wonderful Christmas.

On New Year's Day, Anne made her now second annual trip to visit her grandmother who was living in a psychiatric hospital in Wisconsin.

"How is she, Doctor Johnson?"

" Well, the delusions and hallucinations are mostly gone thanks to the antipsychotic medication, however she seems to not have much emotion at all. If that's due to her prior forms of treatment, perhaps abuse or just what is typically seen in patients with Schizophrenia, I do not know. I've been here for 2 years, and she 30. It breaks my heart to see patients like her,ones whose notes indicate they had an abusive amount of electroshock therapy over the years. God only knows what could have happened and not been recorded."

"30 years for the delusions and hallucinations to go away, poor Grandmother. How is the staff with her now?"

"Very good, they are mostly about our age, coming of age in an era where we strive to be very humane and compassionate. Her head nurse is always asking me about the latest research and reading about the most effective ways to reach people with Schizophrenia, quite a gem."

"Thank God. May I see her now?"

"Of course."

The young female doctor smiled. There were not many family members like Anne, who wanted to learn how to best help their family members and have candid discussions and advocate for their family members. There was still a strong stigma of those with mental illness. But then not every family member were current students of psychology.

A few minutes later, Anne was sitting by her Grandmother.

"Good Afternoon."

"You look like my daughter,Rita. Is she alive? You have a veil. You are real aren't you? They tell me I don't see or hear things much anymore."

"I'm Rita's daughter. I'm in the process of becoming a Sister. My name is Anne. Mother is alive."

"You don't believe in exorcisms do you?" There was a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Goodness no. You are a good person, your brain doesn't work like others, but it's not a moral defect."

"You are a sweet girl, like my lady doctor."

"Would you like to pray the Our Father?"

Her grandmother nodded and they did so.

After the brief visit, Anne continued her conversation with the Doctor.

"Mother always told me, that soon as grandmother began showing signs of her illness. The family kept her at home for a while, confining her to the home. Then the parish priest at the time suggested exorcism or hospitalization. I'm surprised she remembers that, it's unfortunate,please add this to her case history if it isn't there. Thank you for caring for her. I'd do it myself if I didn't feel God had other plans for me. If anything happens, Including any plans to find some sort of community placement tell me first. My aunt does not understand the deinstitutionalization movement.."

"Her overall health has been declining, I'm afraid,we do have a geriatric ward and as restrictive as it sounds, I think it is best for her."

"Here, this is my address and number."

"Thank you Sister Anne, I'll keep in touch. I wish there were more family members like you. Happy New Year."

They left each other, knowing things were in good hands.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot had happened since last Christmas to Diana. The most tragic being the loss of her friend in the Kent State Massacre. The commencement had occurred and that August, William had been accepted into law school at University of Wisconsin-Madison and Diana had decided to apply to the PhD program right away and was accepted at UW-Madison too. Diana had insisted that they live separately. She may have been a liberal in some areas, but she thought of herself as a classy Catholic square, although William liked to teasingly call her a goodie two shoes.

As much fun as it was to analyze Medieval literature, she needed a break from writing her final paper of the semester.

"Veronica, have you found the cure for everything that's in the DSM yet?" Diana was referring to the manual put out by the APA with mental health diagnoses.

"That'll be the day, just debunking some outdated theories about the cause of schizophrenia. You want to go caroling with Carol and friends tonight?" Diana was greatful her best friend decided to go to UW-Madison for grad school and that she and Veronica were once again roommates.

"Are they allowing the underlings?" She loved to be with others who were scholars like her and teasingly called undergraduates, underlings.

"Nope, just Grad students and recent grads."

"Is the cool priest going?"

"Fr. Bob, yup. Carol is going to be here any minute."

" Every time, I go past that church, I whisper sorry to Jesus for the brutal brutalist architecture." The type of architecture was literally called brutalist and Diana thought the name fit.

"I thought you are all about modernizing the church."

"Everything but the building. Is someone making goodies?"

"Yup, we are going from the Capitol Square to the church."

"Fun ,fun."

It was a very fun night singing Christmas Carols walking down the main shopping/dining street that connected the downtown to the campus. Diana's beautiful soprano voice rang out loud and clear and William had joined the group with his soaring Tenor.

William invited Diana out for a drink, but nothing sounded better than the fireplace in her historic apartment and sipping hot cocoa as she stapled together her paper before dropping it off and heading to Ohio in the morning.

The drive to Ohio was uneventful so far and Diana was doing well until a song on the radio brought a flashback.

Four dead in Ohio,four dead in Ohio, sang Crosby, Stills and Nash.

"Pull over,William!" Veronica screamed.

"Oh Diana, I'm so sorry. Do you know where you are?" William had learned how to best help Diana, who he thought had since recovered from PTSD.

"William, is that you? I see blood, so much blood."

"That's in the past, can you open your eyes for me?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, I'm not there, in the past? Oh my goodness. I'm in the car. I thought I was over these, what in the world triggered.."

"A song about it. How that was actually playing so close to the state line, I'll never know." Veronica felt absolutely furious with Crosby, Stills, and Nash.

"Let's stop once we cross over the state line. There is a nice little diner if you want something" Will suggested.

"Well maybe some chicken noodle soup is what I need" decided Diana.

A few minutes later they were at the diner and Diana was still trying to calm herself.

" I went to commencement, knelt in the very spot I saw Mary Ann lay,lit a candle for her at the Newman Center. Dr Williams said it was closure. It felt so therapeutic, why?"

"It happened,it's over and you learned of a new trigger. You survived and should probably listen to the easy listening and classical stations for now." Veronica was glad she could be there for her friend.

A few minutes later William was dropping off his stuff at his parents in Sandusky before giving Veronica a ride to Akron and Diana a ride to Norton. He was looking forward to visiting his younger brother Daniel when home, he admired him very much.

"He seems so smart and mature for his age. You are really lucky to have him as a brother" observed Diana.

"I really am. Your Sister is pretty nice herself." William replied.

"I think she's coming in time for Mass. Are you coming?

"Yup, be at your place 11:30 Tomorrow?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"You looking forward to break,Veronica?"

" I am Diana. Maybe Mom and Dad will let me borrow the car and we can visit."

"Wonderful! Tell your parents I said hi. They were so helpful last summer."

"I'll do that."

After Veronica was home, Diana began to talk about something that had bothered her since last night.

"William, did you see that homeless woman talking to herself last night?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm afraid it's going to be me someday."

"Diana,I promise you if you get your grandmother's illness, I will be there for you."

"You will?"

"I will."

"Thank you. William I know we have thought how long we'll be together. If there is a question, you ever want to ask,ask it once I'm done with school."

"Oh, Diana, would that include those nights of passion too?"

"Yes, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sorry."

"You may however kiss me goodnight and carry in the 2 suitcases."

" Certainly, my lady."

On Christmas Day, the topic of mental illness was again brought up by her Sister, Anne.

"Grandma Como is dying. I'm going back before the New Years to be with her. I'm helping arranging the Mass and am sending out these pamphlets about Schizophrenia to the family. I've been in touch with our cousin Liz, remember her? She's studying psychology at Madison like your friend and has agreed to help me. The Catholic chaplain at Mendota has offered to gIve her a funeral Mass at the church she grew up in,in Madison."

"I'll go to the funeral, but that's it. This is too scary for me. The only time I'll set foot in an institution is I'm committed, heaven forbid." Diana made the sign of the cross as if to protect herself from mental illness.

"Diana, never forget I will be with you no matter what. Now let's go open gifts." She hugged her sister and said a prayer for the family. They could survive anything together. She was sure of it.


End file.
